


Justice

by Bhirskribwyn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Character Study, F/F, Gags, Masochism, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Violence, Patch 4.0 Spoilers, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Torture, Whipping, additional tags may be added later, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhirskribwyn/pseuds/Bhirskribwyn
Summary: Dissatisfied with her comrades' lax sense of justice, Lyse takes matters into her own hands, with one prisoner in particular.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Fordola is captured, but the specifics are fuzzy. Attention paid to canon is minimal. This is written before the Stormblood patch is being released, so it won't correspond with what will be revealed to have happened to Fordola when that is released.  
> I'll warn in the notes when a particular chapter involves explicit sexual content.

An air of uncertainty fell over Lyse as she strode through the prison’s halls. What exactly was she aiming to get out of this? Something about that woman confused her… There was something going on in her head that Lyse just didn’t understand, and she hated it. 

This woman who had so utterly betrayed her own people… Somehow, being left to rot in a prison cell still seemed too kind a punishment for someone like her. But they weren’t barbarians, and it seems like it would have to do. But the least she could get is some answers. If this woman must be left to rot, her secrets, at least, would not be left to rot with her.

Lyse was completely oblivious to the shouts and catcalls of the men and women in bonds that she passed, her mind fixed solely on the face of that brutish woman in her moments of capture. She quickened her steps as she approached her cell. Far off from any petty criminals or common prisoners of war, this high ranking officer had been given a lavish cell all to herself. Another luxury she was undeserving of.

Through the bars she could see her. Torn of her normal armaments, she was reduced to a prisoner’s rags, tied haphazardly around her body solely to protect her modesty. Her disheveled hair fallen around her head parted to reveal her face, twisted in an uneasy sleep as she dangled from two chains pulling her arms out against the wall. Due to the bruises and cuts all over her arms and knuckles, she was probably forced into this position for being too combative with her jailers.

This scene made Lyse smile. After all she had seen, this is the first time she felt a member of the empire was getting, in even the smallest way, what they deserved. Stripped, beaten, and bound by chains to a cold stone wall, perhaps she felt, at least slightly, what she had inflicted on so many innocent citizens of the country she called her home. In her, Lyse saw the armor and the blades of every soldier of the empire, and upon her she would incur all the wrath she wished on every single one of them. For now, it would have to do.

Lyse fidgeted with the key she had been given to this cell, swinging the door open slowly to avoid noise as much as possible. Pulling the door shut behind her and stowing the key away, she silently approached her captive, leaning down to her level.

As she reached forward to brush her hair back, Fordola suddenly jerked awake and snapped forward.

“DON’T TOUCH ME YOU DIRTY PIGS!” Lyse jumped back quickly, not knowing if this bestial woman was above biting, but guessing she wasn’t. Fordola’s fury filled eyes calmed for a second as she took in the familiar figure of Lyse. The hot rage in her features fell into a cool hatred as she eyed her original captor. “You. What do you want from me now? Haven’t you had enough of me?”

Lyse’s shock transformed, in suit, into a rage that matched the other woman’s. “Had enough? As if being put away was the end for you? That everything would be fine for you from now on?” She stepped toward the woman and bore into her eyes. “We are merciful. But we are just. And just letting you quietly slink away after what you’ve done… To your own people, and to my dearest companions… That’s not justice.”

Fordola snarled out a quiet laugh. “We? But I only see you here. Is there something you feel we have to settle? Don’t play miss brave defender of the weak with me. You’re here for some kind of petty revenge.”

“So what if I am?” Lyse barked in her face.

“You’re not out for justice, this is your own personal issue.” Fordola growled before curling her lips into a slight smirk. “Or maybe you just get off on his sort of thing?”

Before she could think, Lyse snapped forward and punched Fordola in her jaw, sending her head spinning to the side and sending a loud crack echoing all around the walls.

Fordola turned back slowly and her now bloodied lips curled once again into a smirk. “I knew it. That’s it, isn’t it? Here to get your rocks off on torturing someone in the name of ‘justice’?”

Lyse felt the urge to hit her again, but caught herself, her face contorting into pure hatred. She quickly glanced around the cell, her eyes falling on a discarded pile of rags, dirty with sweat and blood from the previous day’s scuffle. 

She grabbed a thinner sheet, pulling it into a thin strip and facing her captive. She quickly shoved the rag deep between fordola’s lips, causing her to thrash in her chains and growl inarticulately as lyse wrapped it behind her head and tied it in a tight knot amidst her disheveled hair.

She pulled back and looked her prisoner over, still pulling at her chains and biting into the cloth, burning a fury into Lyse like she’d never seen. And Lyse smiled once again. Looking over this hideous excuse for a woman, chained and silenced, she resembled so much the beast that she acted like. She looked so natural. People like her deserved to be this way. This is the state she belongs in. chained and muzzled like a dog, and how Lyse loved to be the one holding the leash.

Lyse leaned in once again to face her. “Maybe now you’ll remember your place? You’re shit. I’ve been too kind with you. People like you only understand one thing.”

With that, Lyse launched her fist into Fordola’s gut, causing her to wretch into her gag as her head slumped forward. While she gasped for breath, Lyse grabbed her bangs violently and ripped her head up.

“No! I want you to look at me! “Again she sunk her fist into her gut, Fordola’s eyes twisting shut in pain. “I want to see that cocky spirit drain from your shit eating face!” again she hit her, and again. 

Fordola bit down on her gag and held her groans back as best she could. She was a seasoned soldier, but this direct abuse from an experienced monk was a lot, even for her. She opened her eyes to glare at her assailant, but her lips quivered slightly around her gag.

Lyse shivered in delight. This was exactly what she needed. Whether Fordola trembled out of rage or pain she didn’t know. But regardless, this image was burned into her mind. This was exactly the justice she craved. And for now at least, she was satisfied.

She released her grip on Fordola’s hair and her head instantly hung down, and her body hung motionless as she stared at the ground. “We’re not getting anywhere today, I see. But we’re not done. Perhaps you’ll be more sensible when I return.” Without a second thought, Lyse turned and walked out of the cell. The guards would be back to deal with her soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight bloodplay in this chapter.

After her last visit with Fordola, the guards were wary of Lyse’s intentions when she returned the next day. Especially with a sack of who knows what thrown over her shoulder.

“It’s all just part of an interrogation. There’s things we need to know from her. And that’s all you need to know.” It was a bald faced lie, but if she were to tell them the truth, they may report it and this whole arrangement would be ruined, and she didn’t think she could take that. This was her one and only way of achieving true justice, and she couldn’t let them take it from her.

She approached the cell as she had before and Fordola was in the same position she had been in yesterday. By the looks of it, she hadn’t even bathed, as browned stains of blood still lined her mouth. Lyse opened the cell door, and the moment she stepped in Fordola rose her head slowly to look at her.

“You still aren’t satisfied?” She growled.

“My intentions are none of your concern.” Lyse shot back, and threw the bag down off her shoulder.

“Came prepared this time I see.”

Lyse didn’t respond, setting up two chains to hang from the center of the room, ended with shackles. She walked up to Fordola and reached to undo her first shackle.

Fordola scoffed. “And what do you think I’ll do once you undo those?”

“I don’t know.” Lyse stated. “But remember that while you’re stripped of your weapons, I’m never without mine.” Fordola grumbled and looked forward blankly as the first shackle was undone. She stood complacently as Lyse moved to her other side to undo her second wrist. 

The moment the second shackle fell free, Fordola lunged at Lyse with a roar, reaching to grab her neck. Lyse had expected this, and quickly deflected her grab and pulled her into an armbar, slamming her face down into the stone floor.

“One way or another, you’re going to learn your place!” Lyse growled through gritted teeth, before pulling a stunned Fordola back up off the ground in an immobilizing hold, pulling her to the two chains dangling from the ceiling and roughly slamming her wrists into each one.

Fordola once again stared blankly into the distance, trying her best to look as if Lyse’s presence was of no concern to her. Lyse went over to the wall and pulled the chains tighter, lifting Fordola inch by inch until she could barely stand on the tips of her toes.

Lyse approached her bag, standing behind Fordola and out of her line of sight. She shuffled through the items within and pulled out a thick strip of cloth, tying a large knot in its center before approaching Fordola from behind.

“First, let’s get this out of the way straight off.” She suddenly yanked Fordola’s hair backwards, causing her to let out a slight cry of surprise. The moment she opened her mouth, Lyse jammed the knot between her teeth. She grabbed the ends and pulled them back, tying them far tighter than necessary, causing Fordola to release a garbled moan of discomfort as the cloth pulled painfully into the sides of her mouth.

“There. Now we can carry on in peace.” Fordola muttered a few indecipherable curses through the gag, and Lyse giggled slightly. “Now you sound even more like a useless animal than before.”

She reached back into the bag, pulling out a multi stranded flogger, casually walking around in front of Fordola to show it off.

The moment Fordola’s eyes fell on the flogger, her muffled curses ceased, as her eyes went from a look of surprise towards the flogger to a look of disgust at Lyse.

“I’m sure there’s plenty of things you’d like to say to me right now. But none of it matters. Now, the only thing you need to think about is all those innocent people whose lives you destroyed. All you need to feel is regret. Shame. And pain. Like you’ve caused for so many others. That’s your only purpose now.”

With a sudden yank, Lyse tore off the rags that concealed Fordola’s body. Beneath her sparse apparel her bare skin was caked with sweat, dirt, and blood. Fordola protested no more, but simply glared with hate at Lyse as she looked over her nude body.

“Perfect. Clothes don’t suit a beast like you. You have no dignity left to preserve anyway.” Lyse toyingly dragged the ends of the flogger along her skin. Fordola let out a deep growl as the teasing ends made their way over her exposed breasts.

“So you CAN still feel shame?” Lyse laughed. “Perfect.” With that she walked around Fordola and back out of view. Her rage building, Fordola attempted to twist herself around to face Lyse, but found it useless as she simply shook and dangled from the chains, panting and grunting into her gag.

Lyse watched this sight with glee. This was everything she wanted. Fordola was ashamed, fearful, and helpless, like the trapped animal she was. After a moment of observation, Lyse suddenly slashed the flogger down across Fordola’s exposed rear. She cried in shock and indignation as her whole body arched forward, her struggles ceased. As another low growl escaped her throat, Lyse brought the flogger down again, and Fordola’s growl became quieter. Another lash, and merely a grunt. She continued this until Fordola was silent, her face tightened in pure endurance.

Quietly, Lyse reached into her bag and pulled out a long, sharp whip, stood back a few paces, and without warning let it crack out against her back.

Taken completely unaware by this drastic change in sensation, Fordola let out a muffled scream that reverberated with the loud crack of the whip, the two sounds reverberating around the stone walls of the cell like a wail from a beast out of hell. Another crack. The surprise lost, Fordola’s scream was quieter this time, cracking in a tinge of agony that couldn’t be hidden. Another crack. Followed by another, and another, seemingly without end, as Lyse released all of her frustrations she had built up fighting the empire onto Fordola’s defenseless body. 

Fordola’s beastial screams were eventually replaced by muffled attempts at words. 

“What was that?” Lyse grinned.

“Plmmf… Nm muhr…”

“Please what?” Lyse delighted in forcing her gagged captive to attempt to communicate. Fordola’s distorted voice was soaked in humiliation.

“Nm muhr! Nm muhr!!” She sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

Lyse encroached on her from behind, dragging her fingers down the crimson lines that had emerged along Fordola’s back, pulling a pained groan from her. Lyse wrapped her arm around Fordola, holding her bloodied fingertips in front of her face.

“No more? You want mercy, is that it? And why should I give it? You showed no mercy during your brutal campaign. It wouldn’t be just to show mercy to you now.” She dragged her blood covered fingers down Fordola’s face, leaving long trails of her own blood over Fordola’s sweat soaked features. She grumbled and twisted her eyes shut. She knew now that in begging, she had given up any dignity she had remaining, and this last filthy insult sealed her domination.

Lyse walked back behind her. “Now, where were we?” She lashed her whip out with renewed vigor, Fordola crying helplessly as her abused body twisted.

After a while, her back no longer arched. She no longer begged. She simply wailed without stop, tears streaming down her face in a consistent flow. Lyse stopped and listened, closing her eyes and smiling as if listening to beautiful music. Given time to rest, Fordola’s wails of agony quieted into sobs. Coming up along her front, Lyse looked into Fordola’s eyes with a bright smile. 

The former commander of the empire’s military was no longer present in her face. Her eyes were welled up with tears, streaming down her dirtied face, leaving slight trails of clean skin amidst the browned stains of Lyse’s bloody fingerprints. Her gag was soaked with drool, and her sweat soaked hair stuck to her face. She stared at Lyse with a look she had not yet seen on the woman. All hatred was forced out, overtaken by pure despair and helplessness, as she silently pleaded for mercy with her eyes.

Lyse let out a contented sigh. “Perhaps now, we can have a proper conversation.” She gently reached behind her head and undid the knot, and Fordola, offering no resistance, limply allowed the damp cloth to be pulled from her mouth. She simply hung with her jaw open slack, taking in deep breaths as she attempted to regain herself. She gazed up at Lyse, and slowly built herself up to speak.

“You… why… why would you fight us?” She took a moment to breathe. “You would have… fit wonderfully… in our ranks.”

Lyse’s contentment was shattered as her face filled with rage. She grabbed the woman’s hair and yanked her head back, putting her face inches in front of the other’s.

“How DARE you! How dare you say such a thing to me! That I would ever consider joining a band of scum like you!”

Fordola gazed back at her, not out of hate, but understanding. “You’re ruthless. Committed. Single minded in your search for what you desire.” she smiled ever so slightly. “You’re powerful. And I respect power.”

Lyse released her hair and stepped back, a look of bewilderment coming to her face. “What… What are you trying to say?” She demanded, trying her hardest to retain her position of authority.

Fordola let out a rough chuckle. “I’m saying I respect you. It doesn’t matter what side either of us is on. You’re a ruthless, powerful force. And I respect that.”

Lyse stood in shock for a moment, then in a split second her face pulled back into a grimace as she quickly turned away from Fordola, shoving all her belongings roughly back into her bag. “I… don’t have time for talk like this. Try to gain some sense. We’ll continue this tomorrow.” She hurriedly left the cell, not once turning back to look at her captive again, not letting her see the spreading redness on her face.

As she hurried down the hall, Fordola smiled lightly to herself. “I’ll be waiting.”


	3. Chapter 3

According to the guards, Fordola had been much more agreeable the previous night. She had been permitted to bathe and rest out of the confines of her chains. The guards noticed Lyse’s bag again, but did nothing to stop her. “Whatever you’re doing seems to be working. It makes our lives easier, so just do what you must.”

Lyse feigned a smile. She wasn’t entirely thrilled by this news. On the one hand, her victim was being broken. But on the other, she now had access to even more luxuries. These guards would probably give Fordola anything she wanted if she just asked nicely enough. The justice of the resistance once again showed itself to be too soft.

Lyse approached the cell once again. As she looked in, she saw Fordola sitting on a stone bench, staring at her as she approached. Fordola grinned. “I knew I recognized the sound of those boots.”

Lyse ignored her and let herself into the cell, locking the door behind her. “Don’t think that just because you’ve been more docile that I’m going to go easy on you. Just because you’re acting like slightly less of a beast than usual doesn’t mean you’re forgiven.

“Of course not.” Fordola kept the grin on her face. “I wouldn’t want you to go easy on me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Fordola laughed. “What do you think? Show me your worst, freedom fighter.”

Lyse balled her hands into fists. “I plan to.” She thrust her arm out to grab Fordola’s hair, but Fordola suddenly jumped up out of the way, sidestepping her and tackling her to the ground.

Fordola straddled Lyse and laughed down at her. “You’re getting sloppy. That was entirely telegraphed. I told you to give me your worst!”

Lyse attempted to twist out from under her, a look of absolute indignation darkening her features. Fordola grabbed hold of her jaw, sneering at her. “To think this was what I had such respect for. I guess you’re not so tough when your opponent isn’t in chains.”

Lyse fumed and with a heave toppled her off balance, as Lyse came down to straddle her instead. Lyse wrapped her hand around Fordola’s neck, throttling her roughly as her other hand balled into a fist. Before she could think, Lyse instinctively brought her fist down into Fordola’s face over and over. 

“HOW DARE YOU! LAY YOUR DISGUSTING! HANDS ON ME!” Lyse continued her assault mercilessly until Fordola’s face was coated with bruises and swelling, Fordola choking out breathless groans with each blow. Lyse finally released her hold on her neck as Fordola took a sharp, pained inhale. She laid slumped on the ground, her will to fight lost.

“That’s… More like it.”

“Uuuuugh!” Lyse shot up and brought her boot down into Fordola’s stomach, forcing her breathing to wretch. “What’s wrong with you! You enjoy this? The empire must have done something sick to your head!”

Fordola chuckled painfully. “Perhaps the same sickness that leads you to batter prisoners of your own volition.” Lyse looked as if she was going to reply, but couldn't find the words. Fordola scoffed. “Don’t even try to tell me this is something you’ve been ordered to do. You’re the only one who comes in here besides the guards.”

Lyse ground her foot into Fordola’s stomach. “S… So what if I wasn’t ordered to do this! I wasn’t about to let you sit in here in luxury! Not after what you’ve done!”

“So you took it upon yourself to inflict what punishment you felt suitable, despite your superior’s wishes. That is the power I respect in you.”

Lyse stood silent for several seconds, finally pulling her boot from Fordola and slumping down onto the bench. “I hate it. But you’re right. Their idea of justice and mine have never quite matched.” She groaned as she rubbed at her bloodied knuckles. “Yet you seem to be enjoying all this. What am I supposed to do now?”

Fordola staggeringly pulled herself up to kneel in front of Lyse. “If my enjoyment bothers you so much, perhaps you ought to think why it is that you seek to make others suffer rather than trying to bring them to see reason.” She wiped the blood from her face with her wrist. “Making me suffer won’t undo everything that’s happened. Your sense of justice is nothing more than an obsession with watching those you believe to be deserving of punishment suffer.”

Lyse would have beaten her for making such a vile suggestion if it wouldn’t have proven her correct. She groaned in resignation. “You’ve definitely been twisted. Thinking these sick thoughts.”

“Then prove me wrong.”

Lyse gritted her teeth. “Just because your suffering won’t change what happened doesn’t mean it isn’t just! You deserve to be ground down into the dirt! Beaten until you can’t stand! Nothing would bring me greater joy than seeing your cocky face twisted in agony!” She stopped herself as Fordola simply stared at her, her grin growing. 

Lyse’s eyes widened as she fell silent. Fordola laughed. “Just as I said.” she crawled to Lyse on her hands and knees, setting herself down at her feet. She sneered up at her with a look of challenge. “Now show me just how much you’d love to watch me suffer.”

Lyse stared into Fordola’s bruised eyes for what felt like hours. They said nothing, yet they felt an understanding forming between them that didn’t need to be communicated to be felt. Eventually Lyse’s lips twisted into a small grin.

“Gladly.” She finally answered, as she brought her boot up, crashing it into the back of Fordola’s head, slamming her face into the dirty floor. She twisted her heel into her hair as Fordola’s battered face was ground into the dirt, a tiny groan escaping her as her wounds were scraped with filth.

Lyse sighed contentedly. “Yes, I’d be more than happy to show you. You’ll be my property, to beat and abuse and do anything I wish to.” She bent down and hissed in a low voice. “And trust me. No matter how much you may think you enjoy it, I will find ways to make your life hell. I promise you that.”

Lyse removed her boot, reaching into her bag. “And now…” Just as Fordola craned her neck to look up, her swollen lips were forced apart as a knotted cloth was thrust into her mouth.

“Enough conversation. Let’s continue where we left off, shall we?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an immediate continuation of the previous one. 
> 
> =This chapter will involve explicit non-consensual sexual contact. It gets pretty nasty.=

Lyse grabbed Fordola’s hair and pulled her up to kneel. She stood and walked behind her, grabbing and ripping the rags off of her. Fordola reached to cover herself, but Lyse grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back, thrusting her back down into the ground as she grabbed a coil of rope to wrap around her wrists.

The wounds from her lashings the other day had done little healing, merely having been cleaned and treated by the guards. Lyse smiled. “Is your back still a little sore?”

Fordola merely grunted dismissively.

“No? Then I suppose you won’t mind if I do this.” Lyse grabbed her shoulder and flipped her onto her naked back, drawing a sore grumble from Fordola as she inhaled sharply. 

Lyse began to tie her wrists in front of her. “You’re feeling tough today, then?” Lyse finished her knot and went down to Fordola’s feet, binding them as well. “Let’s see how tough you’re really feeling.”

Lyse grabbed Fordola’s feet and pulled them up, Dragging her across the floor of her cell.

Fordolas grumbles of pain quickly grew into full on wails, Screaming inarticulately at Lyse. Her wounds were dragged through the dirt and gravel covered stone floor of the cell with a sickening scraping. 

When she reached the wall, Lyse pulled her around and made her way back across the cell. “What happened to your composure? You’re not so confident anymore, are you?”

After a few passes back and forth, a wide and steady trail of blood began to follow behind Fordola’s head as she bit down into her gag in an attempt to hold back her cries. Lyse finally dropped her feet down.

“I have a feeling your wounds may have to be cleaned once again.” Lyse said with mock concern. Fordola glared silently at Lyse as she breathed heavily. Lyse reached down to untie Fordola’s hands, keeping a tight grip on her arms as she flipped her over.

The lashes in her back had been torn open significantly. Patches of skin pulled back into grotesque maws which had become filled with black dirt and small pebbles. Lyse laughed with delight as she pulled Fodola’s arms taught behind her back. “Yes, they’ll have their work cut out for them.” She bound her wrists and flipped her over once again.

Lyse loomed over her. “So, there’s something I’ve been wondering.” her voice dripped with false sincerity as she looked into Fordola’s battered eyes. “When was the last time you’ve been fucked?”

Fordola roared. Lyse chuckled. “Oh, not good, huh? I suppose it makes sense. Who could love someone like you anyway.”

Lyse leaned down over Fordola’s nude body, her fingers gently running along her dirtied skin. Fordola attempted feebly to squirm away from her as every part of her was explored by Lyse’s wandering fingers. She spat curses into her gag as aggressively as she could as Lyse’s fingers drifted down towards her unshaven mound.

“How perfectly bestial.” Lyse mused. “I suppose there’s no reason to take care of yourself when nobody wants to fuck you anyway.”

Fordola growled as Lyse ran her fingers through the coarse hair. She attempted to close her legs, but Lyse jammed a knee between her thighs to keep them parted. “And what’s this?” She dragged her finger along her slit, causing Fordola to gasp and go silent. “Is this moisture? You really are desperate, aren’t you? Poor thing.”

Fordola’s aggression dropped as she simply looked into Lyse’s eyes, shaking her head lightly, begging her not to continue.

“Don’t lie to me, whore.” Lyse laughed. “What’s got you so excited? Am I that attractive to you? Or does being beaten like a dog turn you on?” she ran her finger daintily along her lips as Fordola closed her eyes and grimaced. “You respect power, huh? I’d say it’s a little more than that.”

Lyse placed a hand under Fordola’s breast, pushing her aching back into the ground and drawing forth another groan of pain. Fordola opened her eyes to see Lyse right in front of her face. “You don’t just respect power, you want power to be taken from you.” She grinned widely. “I’m happy to oblige.”

Suddenly she thrust two of her fingers deep into her. Fordola screamed and attempted to push up off the ground, but Lyse’s pressure simply shoved her back down. Lyse continued to pull back and slam into Fordola completely gracelessly.

As Fordola attempted to twist free she only ground her gaping wounds into the ground once again. The screaming pain all along her back mixed with the pain and pleasure of Lyse’s fingers thrusting completely lovelessly into her core, adding a third finger as she stretched her open, attacking her most sensitive spots. 

“Gods, you’re so loud. Who are you screaming for? Do you really want the guards to see you like this?” Lyse laughed. “Maybe you do? Perhaps they’d like to join in?”

Fordola stared wide eyed in disbelief at Lyse, who smiled back at her as she watched her victim’s writhing. The ropes binding her dug into her skin as she pulled uselessly at them, but her muffled protests began to crack as tears formed in her eyes. Panic rose in her to a high pressure as she realized escape was impossible and she would have to take this.

The cocktail of sensations began to bubble up until she was on the edge of orgasm. Any remaining willpower she had left she used to push it down, refusing to give Lyse this final victory over her body. But as her assault continued, Lyse pushed her body hard into the ground, mercilessly driving her wounds open and causing what little self control she had left to falter.

With a howling scream, Fordola came. All fight left her body in an instant as her back arched in pleasure. Lyse continued to pump into her, dragging her climax on as long as she could. Fordola let out a long cracked moan as her orgasm held onto her excruciatingly long, each wave of pleasure a searing reminder of her powerlessness. Lyse lightly moaned in turn as she took in the sight of her shattered victim.

Finally, Fordola collapsed onto the ground, motionless but for her ragged breathing. As Lyse pulled up off of her and stood, Fordola curled herself pitifully into a fetal position, facing away from Lyse as she wept quietly.

Lyse scoffed as she reached for Fordola’s discarded rags, wiping her fingers off on them. “Don’t be so dramatic. Acting so pitiful, as if some great injustice has been done against you. This is the least you deserve.”

Lyse grabbed her bag and leaned over Fordola one last time. “I told you I would make you suffer.” She spit onto the side of her face, eliciting no response from Fordola as it dripped down her cheek. Lyse turned and walked away, slamming the cell door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, introspection type of chapter.

It wasn’t long after Lyse had left that cell when she came down from her high and realized exactly what she’d done. The realization sent sharp chills down her body, freezing her in place in the halls of the prison.

She was stunned. But what stunned her wasn’t the barbarism of what she’d done. It was how much she had enjoyed it.

It wasn’t even a sexual gratification. It was the look of disbelief in Fordola’s eyes. Her silent begging for her to stop. Her despair filled screams. It was a power unlike anything she’d ever felt before. And she realized now that Fordola was right. This wasn’t about justice. This was about Fordola’s suffering. And she craved more.

Fordola’s tortured face stuck in her mind as she sighed, overtaken by the sickly pleasurable thought that this wasn’t going to stop. There was never any amount of justice that could be done. Because she would never have enough. As she continued to walk out of the prison, she wondered with a smile how Fordola would react when next she saw her. That thought alone was enough to brighten her mood for the rest of the day.

=====

After Lyse had left her cell and her boots stopped echoing in the hall, Fordola screamed. Her howls were caught dead by the thick knotted cloth in her mouth. She screamed until her throat was rough as she pulled and kicked at her bonds, twisting her wrists and ankles against the rough rope tied around them until they bled.

Her thoughts raced so much that her mind could barely focus on any one idea, painting her emotions in broad swaths. Shame. Disgust. Uselessness. Powerlessness. Insignificance. And above this haze rose a wish to escape this body that had betrayed her.

When it felt like her throat couldn’t scream anymore, she bit down into her gag. If it hadn’t been there, someone would have certainly come to check on her. But in her current state, she was on her own. She thought of this as her one blessing. She felt like she never wanted to see another person’s face again.

Her racing thoughts melted into numbness. She lay motionless on the floor of her cell, slow tears filling her eyes before falling. The throbbing aches of the wounds covering her body beat like a gentle rhythm, lulling her into a restless sleep.


End file.
